Onze kansen - De 63ste Hongerspelen
by yehn12
Summary: De dodelijkste tijd van het jaar is weer aangebroken: de 63ste Hongerspelen zullen plaatsvinden. Vierentwintig tributen zullen tegen elkaar vechten tot er één overblijft. Wat ze niet weten, is dat dit de enige Hongerspelen ooit zullen zijn waar ook de Spelmakers de tributen een beetje zullen helpen...
1. Proloog: Ares McCarthy

**_Hoi allemaal!_**

 _ **Het leek mij leuk om een nieuwe fanfic te schrijven. In het Engels heb ik ook al een 63ste Hongerspelen, met precies dezelfde tributen en met waarschijnlijk ook dezelfde eerste hoofdstukken, maar ik wilde liever in het Nederlands verder gaan. Hopelijk vinden jullie het niet erg dat dit geen SYOT is! Ik wil namelijk zo snel mogelijk beginnen, dus dan kan ik net zo goed mijn 'oude' tributen gebruiken, aangezien ik die ook best wel leuk vond :).  
Ik hoop dat ik hier meer inspiratie zal hebben (mijn woordenschat is nu natuurlijk groter dan in het Engels) en dat jullie het leuk zullen vinden!**_

* * *

 _\- Ares McCarthy's (Hoofdspelmaker) POV -_

'Ares, ben je klaar?' vraagt Gallius, mijn stylist. Ik knik langzaam. Te langzaam voor Gallius' doen.

'Dat ziet er niet heel overtuigend uit, Ares.' Ik zucht en rol met mijn ogen. 'Je weet toch dat ik een hekel heb aan interviews?' Hij haalt zijn schouders op en loopt naar de deur van mijn kleedkamer. Ik volg hem met tegenzin. Ik wil echt niet op dat podium staan, maar ik weet dat het moet. Als nieuwe Hoofdspelmaker moet ik het publiek wat vertellen over de Spelen. Dat is het enige wat ik leuk vind om te doen; vertellen over de arena. De arena die ik heb gemaakt.

'Schiet eens een beetje op,' zegt Gallius. 'President Snow zal er ook zijn en je maakt geen goede indruk als je meteen te laat bent.' Hij verhoogt het tempo waarop we naar de coulissen lopen. Ik moet bijna rennen om hem bij te houden. Voor mijn gevoel lopen we door wel veertig verschillende gangen tot we op de plek van bestemming aankomen. Misschien komt het door de zenuwen, maar ik dacht dat mijn kleedkamer veel dichter bij het podium was.

'Daar is hij!' Aan de zijkanten van de volgende gang staat een tiental fans, die worden tegengehouden door vier vredesbewakers.

'Ares, mag ik je handtekening?' vraagt een van hen. Ik loop gewoon door en knik ze toe; hier hebben we geen tijd voor.

En dan komen we eindelijk in de ruimte naast het podium. De coulissen zijn goed verlicht en ik zie overal mensen in de weer om het podium klaar te maken. Rechts van me zit Caesar Flickermann, de presentator. Ook zijn stylisten zijn druk bezig zijn haar op te steken, dat dit jaar groen gekleurd is. Hij is een ervaren man; hij is al zo'n 30 jaar presentator van Panem TV. En als dan eindelijk de leukste tijd van het jaar komt, de tijd van de Hongerspelen, doet hij de interviews met Spelmakers, waaronder ik, en de tributen.

Links van me is het een stuk rustiger; pas na een keer goed rondkijken zie ik waarom. President Snow zit samen met zijn vrouw en dochter te kijken naar het personeel. Als hij mij ziet, knijpt hij zijn ogen een beetje samen en hij wenkt me. Mijn maag draait zich om terwijl ik naar hem toe loop.

'Hallo, meneer de president,' zeg ik. Hij knikt me toe.

'Weet je hoe belangrijk deze avond is, meneer McCarthy?' vraagt hij. Nog voordat ik een antwoord kan verzinnen, gaat hij al verder met praten. 'Als nieuwe Hoofdspelmaker, moet je natuurlijk wel een goede indruk maken. Ik hoop dat de arena een beetje goed in elkaar zit, dit jaar?' Ik knik. 'Het zal een heus spektakel worden, meneer.' Hij knikt weer. 'Dat mag ik hopen, ja.'

'Ares, het is tijd!' roept Gallius. Ik zeg president Snow en zijn gezin gedag en als ik me omdraai zie ik dat Caesar al het podium op is gelopen.

'Welkom, welkom allemaal!' roept hij naar het publiek, dat helemaal uit zijn dak gaat. Caesar lacht even voordat hij weer verder praat. 'Morgen is het weer zo ver: de jaarlijkse Boete!' Iedereen juicht weer. 'Zoals gewoonlijk, trappen wij dit fantastische evenement af met een interview met onze Hoofdspelmaker. Dames en heren, mag ik een groot applaus voor... Ares McCarthy!' Ik voel handen in mijn rug die me naar voren duwen, waarschijnlijk van Gallius. Ik probeer zo overtuigend mogelijk te glimlachen als ik het podium op loop. Ik hoor het publiek naar me roepen.

'Ares! Je bent geweldig!'

'Je gaat het zo veel beter doen dan Leto!'

'We houden van je!'

Ik zwaai naar de mensen en ik ga tegenover Caesar zitten.

'Hallo, Ares! Goed om je weer te zien!' zegt hij.

'Het is ook fijn om jou weer te zien, Caesar!' Ik hoop dat niemand de trilling in mijn stem heeft gehoord.

'Ares, ik denk dat jij, met je mooie zwarte haren en blauwe ogen, wel onze knapste Hoofd-Spelmaker bent die we ooit hebben gehad!'

'Dank je, Caesar,' zeg ik. 'Ik moet toegeven dat jij er ook wel erg goed uitziet vandaag.'

'Je bent nog aardig ook!' De mensen lachen. 'Ga je ook zo aardig zijn tegen de tributen die morgen worden getrokken?' Ik glimlach. 'Misschien zal ik voor sommigen wel een beetje aardig zijn, ja.' Het publiek is in een keer stil.

'Hoe bedoel je, Ares?' vraagt Caesar. Ik haal mijn schouders op. 'Dat is een geheim, Caesar. Dit is alles wat jullie te weten mogen komen.'

'Alsjeblieft?' vraagt Caesar, terwijl het publiek instemmend knikt. Ik schud mijn hoofd. 'Het spijt me, maar ik kan verder echt niks vertellen.' Caesar legt zijn hand op mijn schouder. 'Ik weet zeker dat het geweldig wordt. Dames en heren, nog een laatste applaus voor onze nieuwe Hoofd-Spelmaker, Ares McCarthy!' Ik sta weer op, zwaai naar het juichende en applaudisserende publiek en loop weer naar de coulissen. Gelukkig ging het interview snel voorbij en kan ik me nu concentreren op mijn werk. Terwijl Gallius me op mijn schouder klopt en iedereen me een applaus geeft, zit ik met mijn hoofd al in de arena.

Morgen vindt de Boete plaats. Vierentwintig kinderen, van twaalf tot achttien, zullen tegen elkaar strijden in een arena die ik heb ontworpen. Slechts één van hen zal de komende weken overleven. Niemand zal de 63ste Hongerspelen vergeten, mijn Hongerspelen. Want het wordt een adembenemende show.

* * *

 ** _Bedankt voor het lezen! Ik hoop dat jullie het een beetje leuk vonden ;). Ik weet niet hoe lang het zal duren voordat ik een nieuw hoofdstuk schrijf (waarschijnlijk niet zo heel lang, omdat ik van mijn Engelse versie nog ideeën heb), maar ik denk dat die in de loop van deze week nog gaat komen. Ik zou het heeeeeel leuk vinden als je een reactie achterlaat en ik hoop dat je ook mijn volgende hoofdstuk wil lezen!_**

 ** _-x- Finnick the Insurgent_**


	2. Boete district 1

_**Hoi allemaal! Hier is het eerste officiële hoofdstuk van Onze Kansen, de Boete van district 1! Fijn dat je weer leest en ik hoop dat je het leuk zal vinden!**_

* * *

 _District 1 meisje - Maia Lavigne (16)_

Slapen. Ontbijten. School. Lunchen. Trainen. Avondeten. Slapen.

Zo ziet mijn leven er uit, maar ik wil het anders hebben. Niet omdat ik het hier zo stom vind; totaal niet zelfs. Ik vind het gevoel nadat ik heb getraind fantastisch. Ik heb genoeg vrienden en ik woon op een van de mooiste locaties van ons dorp in district 1. Genoeg eten, ontzettend lieve ouders. Maar toch ben ik niet tevreden.

Want ik wil meedoen aan de Hongerspelen.

Het is frustrerend om elke dag te trainen en elke keer tijdens de Boete net iets te laat te zijn waardoor ik weer een jaar moet wachten. Dit jaar gaat het lukken; ik ga me meteen als iemand getrokken wordt aanbieden om haar plaats in te nemen. Ik ben er klaar voor en ik ga winnen.

'Maia!' Ik zit op mijn kamer en ik hoor een bekende stem vanuit buiten roepen. 'Maia!' Ik sta op en loop naar het raam om de bron van het geluid te zoeken. Na een paar seconden heb ik de enige persoon die ik vandaag wilde zien gevonden tussen de vele mensen. Ik zou het blonde haar en de blauwe ogen van Paris McClare zelfs herkennen als hij aan de andere kant van dorp zou staan.

Oké, dat is een beetje overdreven.

'Ik kom er aan!' roep ik. Ik draai me om en loop de trap af, naar de woonkamer. Mijn vader zit voor de televisie het interview met Ares McCarthy van gisteren terug te kijken. Ondanks de beschilderingen op zijn hals ,vind ik het wel een leuke man, ook al is hij wat ouder.

'Maia, waar ga je heen?' vraagt mijn moeder, terwijl ik mijn jas aan doe. Ze staat in de keuken eten voor vanavond klaar te maken. Jammer voor haar dat ik er dan niet meer ben.

'Ik ga trainen, met Paris,' zeg ik. 'Ik ben over een uurtje weer terug.'

Ik geef hen beiden een kus op hun wang en dan loop ik naar buiten. Paris staat aan de overkant van ons smalle straatje tegen een muur aangeleund, met zijn armen over elkaar. Als hij mij ziet lijkt het of zijn ogen oplichten. Waarschijnlijk verbeeld ik me dat, want zijn ogen glinsteren altijd.

Hij loopt naar met toe. 'Zullen we gaan?' Ik knik en we lopen richting de trainingszaal.

'Hoe is het met Helena?' vraag ik. Helena is Paris' kleine zusje. Hij haalt zijn schouders op. 'Goed, denk ik. Een beetje zenuwachtig, maar wel goed.'

'Zenuwachtig?' Hij knikt. 'Ze is bang dat, als ze getrokken wordt, niemand zich zal aanbieden om in haar plaats te gaan.' Ik kan een lach niet onderdrukken. Hij kijkt me aan. 'Wat is er?' Nu schiet ik echt in de lach. 'Denk je nou echt dat niemand dat zal doen?' Plotseling stopt hij met lopen. Zijn ogen vernauwen zich en hij draait zich naar me om.

'Jij gaat je aanbieden, niet soms?' Ik knik, met een grijns op mijn gezicht. Hij zucht en loopt weer verder. 'Waarom?'

'Je weet waarom, Paris,' antwoord ik. 'Als ik win, en ik ga winnen, ben ik beroemd, heb ik geld, mag ik in het Capitool wonen!'

'Als je wint, ja.' Ik kijk hem verbaasd aan. 'Vertrouw je me niet, ofzo?' Hij lacht, maar het klinkt niet echt.

'Maia, er zijn 23 andere tributen die je eerst eens moet zien te verslaan. Je woont hier, je hebt het goed... Waarom zou je dan je leven op het spel zetten voor wat extra geld dat je toch niet nodig hebt?' Nu ben ik degene die stopt met lopen. 'Je snapt het echt niet, hè?' Zijn wenkbrauwen gaan omhoog. 'Ik heb hier al mijn hele leven voor getraind en dit is mijn kans. Ik ben sterk genoeg en ik heb genoeg zelfvertrouwen, en nog wil je niet dat ik ga!'

Dan pakt hij mijn hand vast en ik voel vlinders door mijn buik schieten.

'Ik wil je niet kwijt raken, Maia,' zegt hij. 'Je bent mijn beste vriendin en ik wil niet dat je dood gaat.'

Ik trek mijn hand los. 'Ik ga ook niet dóód, Paris. Ik ga me aanbieden en ik ga winnen, of je het nu wil of niet.' Daarmee is ons gesprek beëindigd en lopen we in stilte verder naar de trainingszaal. Ik snap echt niet dat hij zo weinig vertrouwen in me heeft. Hij weet hoe goed ik ben in messen werpen. En tijdens de training ga ik laten zien dat ik er helemaal klaar voor ben.

Eenmaal aangekomen bij de grote hal lopen we allebei een andere kant op; Paris gaat naar het speerwerpen, ik naar het messen werpen. Ik pak mijn grootste en zwaarste mes uit de messenset die op het rekje ligt en gooi hem richting het doel, precies in de roos. Ik kijk achterom en zie Paris vanuit de speerwerpers groep naar me kijken. Ik grijns naar hem, gewoon om hem te pesten. Ik loop naar het doel om mijn mes er uit te halen, maar dat lukt niet. Uit frustratie heb ik het mes te hard gegooid en nu zit ik vast. Ik kijk weer achterom en nu is Paris degene die grijnst. Hij loopt naar me toe.

'Ik haal hem er wel uit voor je,' zegt hij. Hij trekt een keer goed hard aan het lemmet en het mes schiet uit de pop. Ik gris het uit zijn hand en draai me om. Boos loop ik naar buiten. Ik ben al aan het einde van de straat als ik er achter kom dat ik het mes nog steeds in mijn hand heb. Dat zal er niet heel goed uitzien op straat. Snel ren ik terug naar de trainingszaal, hopend dat Paris niet meer bij het messen werpen staat.

Helaas.

Als hij me ziet begint hij te lachen en met een hoofd zo rood als een boei leg ik het mes terug. Snel loop ik weer naar buiten.

Paris is echt een goede jongen, maar soms kan ik hem wel wurgen.

* * *

 _District 1 jongen - Paris McClare (17)_

Het was echt niet mijn bedoeling om Maia te kwetsen. Ze heeft jarenlang naar dit moment uitgekeken, maar ik ben het gewoon niet met haar eens. Ik weet dat ze de kracht heeft om te winnen. Ze moet alleen eerst die 23 andere tributen verslaan en daar heb ik mijn twijfels over. Stel dat er nog andere hele sterke tributen zijn? Dan is de kans dat ze terugkomt heel klein, en dat wil ik niet. Toch weet ik zeker dat ze op dat podium zal staan vanmiddag; ze is te vastberaden om zich van gedachten te laten veranderen.

Nadat ze weg liep heb ik nog vijf speren in de roos gegooid en daarna ben ik ook naar huis gegaan. Nu loop ik langs Maia's huis, wat best wel een beetje ongemakkelijk is. Gelukkig kan ik haar vanaf haar kamer niet zien.

Mijn huis ligt zo'n drie straten verderop. We wonen in één van de wijken die streng bewaakt is; er wonen veel rijke mensen. Ik woon daar samen met mijn vader, mijn moeder, mijn kleine zusje Helena, mijn tweelingzus Echo en mijn oudere zus Narcissa. Zij hoeft niet meer mee te doen aan de boete; ze is al negentien. Helena is 12, dus voor haar is dit haar eerste jaar.

Als ik thuis kom zit mijn vader op de bank met een tablet op schoot. Het is een glazen plaat waarop hij waarschijnlijk de krant aan het lezen is. Mijn moeder is Helena's lichtblonde haar aan het invlechten en Echo staat voor de spiegel haar make-up te doen. Narcissa zit voor de televisie een of andere soap te kijken, gespeeld door de opgetute mensen uit het Capitool.

'Paris, ga je eens snel omkleden! Je bent al laat,' zegt mijn moeder. Snel ren ik de trap op, de vernietigende blik van Echo ontwijkend. Ze schaamt zich voor me als ik er niet goed uit zie. Ik denk dat ik niet mijn netste kleren aan zal doen, gewoon om haar te pesten.

Ik kijk in mijn kast, -die niet heel vol zit met kleren- en pak een witte bloes en een zwarte broek. Goed genoeg. Ik trek ze aan en doe mijn haar voor de spiegel. Ook goed genoeg. Meteen ren ik weer naar beneden. Echo staat nog steeds voor de spiegel. Als ze mijn weerspiegeling ziet, trekt ze een vies gezicht.

'Kun je echt niet wat beters aandoen?' vraagt ze. 'Het wordt uitgezonden door heel het land, hè.' Ik haal mijn schouders op. 'Als ik word getrokken weet ik zeker dat er toch wel een vrijwilligers is, dus hoef ik niet eens het podium op. Waarom zou ik dan iets aandoen waarin ik me niet op mijn gemak voel?' Ze rolt met haar ogen en kijkt weer in de spiegel.

'Ik vind wel dat je er mooi uitziet, hoor,' zegt Helena. Ik loop naar haar toe en til haar op. Terwijl ik een rondje draai, zeg ik: 'Dank je, Leentje.' Ze giechelt en ik zet haar weer neer.

'Mama, wat moet ik eigenlijk doen als ik word gekozen?' zegt ze dan. 'Ik ben nog te klein om te winnen.' Ik ga op de bank zitten, tegenover mijn vader. 'Maak je maar niet druk. Maia gaat zich aanbieden.' Echo draait zich eindelijk om. 'Maia?' Ik knik. 'Die maakt wel een kans om te winnen,' zegt ze. Ik rol met mijn ogen; ik ben dus echt de enige die er anders over denkt. Typisch iets voor district 1.

'We moeten gaan,' zegt mij moeder. We staan allemaal op en lopen richting de voordeur. De jassen laten we aan de kapstok hangen, want het is daar veel te warm voor. Mijn vader opent de voordeur en laat ons voor gaan. Als ik voorbij kom lopen, geeft hij me een klopje op mijn schouder.

Terwijl we naar het plein lopen, huppelt Helena voor ons uit. Ze is onderweg haar vriendinnetje Ruby tegengekomen en ik hoor ze giechelen. Ze hebben geen reden om zenuwachtig te zijn, waarom zouden ze? Ze weten toch wel dat er iemand voor hen gaat, als ze getrokken worden. Misschien is dat wel de rede dat ik zenuwachtig ben; omdat ik weet dat er iemand in hun plaats zal gaan. Iemand waarvan ik het niet wil.

Narcissa komt naast me lopen. 'Niet zo zenuwachtig, broertje,' zegt ze. 'Nog maar twee jaartjes, dan ben je er van af.' Ze geeft me een knipoog en ik probeer te glimlachen. Aan haar gezicht te zien komt het niet heel overtuigend over. 'Je wilt niet dat Maia gaat, hè?' Ik knik. Ze pakt mijn arm vast. 'Het komt wel goed. Ze is een goede vechter; ik weet zeker dat ze terugkomt.' Ik probeer het te geloven.

'Paris, ga je je ook even aanmelden?' vraagt mijn moeder. Ik knik en geeft mijn ouders en Narcissa een knuffel. Dan loop ik naar een tafel waar een vredesbewaker achter zit.

'Naam,' zegt hij, terwijl hij opkijkt. 'Paris McClare.' Hij kijkt even op zijn computer en wijst naar links. 'Die kant op.' Ik loop naar waar hij naartoe wees en ik ga midden in de groep van 17-jarigen staan. Er staat niemand in de buurt die ik ken, dus terwijl iedereen wacht ga ik het plein nog eens bestuderen. Er is niet veel veranderd na vorig jaar. De met tegels belegde ondergrond is nog steeds omringd door grote wilgen en in de winkeltjes brandt licht. Overal staan kinderen en ouders te wachten tot de begeleidster van het Capitool, Olivia, het podium opkomt. En dan is het eindelijk zover.

'Welkom allemaal!' roept ze vrolijk. Sommige mensen juichen. 'Fijne Hongerspelen! En mogen de kansen immer in je voordeel zijn! Ik hoop dat jullie er allemaal zin in hebben!' Nog meer mensen beginnen te juichen. 'Eerst zal jullie burgemeester even iets voorlezen!' Een oude man stapt naar voren en begint te vertellen over de oorlog waaruit Panem is ontstaan, over het ontstaan van de Hongerspelen enzovoort. Dan stapt Olivia weer naar voren.

'En dan is nu eindelijk het moment aangebroken!' Ze zet nog een stap naar voren, waar twee grote, glazen bollen staan met wel duizenden papiertjes er in. 'Dames eerst!' Ze steekt haar hand in de bol en pakt er een klein papiertje uit. Ze vouwt het open en roept:

'Ruby Coleman!' Ik heb niet eens de tijd om te verwerken dat dat Helena's beste vriendin is als een maar al te bekende stem begint te roepen.

'Ik bied me aan als tribuut!' Maia stapt naar voren en ik slaak een zucht. Dit is het dan. Met een zelfvoldane grijns loopt ze naar het podium en schudt handen met Olivia.

'En wat is jouw naam, jongedame?' vraagt Olivia. 'Maia Lavigne.' Olivia klapt in haar handen. 'Welkom, Maia! Wat een eer je te mogen ontmoeten!' Dan draait ze zich weer naar het publiek toe.

'En dan gaan we nu verder met de heren!' Ze graait met haar hand in de andere bol en pakt een nieuw papiertje.

'Paris McClare!' Ik schrik op. Ik? Maar wat maakt het uit, er komt toch wel een vrijwilliger.

Maar het blijft stil. Niemand biedt zich aan, iedereen is stil. En het dringt nu pas tot me door.

Ik ben een tribuut in de Hongerspelen.

* * *

 ** _Nou, dat was het weer! Ik hoop dat het een beetje leuk was ;) en dat je het volgende hoofdstuk ook wil lezen! Het zal waarschijnlijk iets langer duren om die te schrijven, aangezien ik volgende week bijna de hele week weg ben en school weer in volle gang is... Toetsen en zo :(_**

 ** _Het zou leuk zijn als je een reactie achterlaat en tot de volgende keer!_**

 ** _-x- Finnick the Insurgent_**

 ** _Hier een lijst van de tributen van de 63ste Hongerspelen:_**

 ** _District 1 meisje - Maia Lavigne (16)  
District 1 jongen - Paris McClare (17)_**


	3. Boete district 2

_**Hoi allemaal! Ik had in mijn vorige hoofdstuk gezet dat het minimaal twee weken ging duren voordat dit hoofdstuk af zou zijn, maar het ging wat sneller dan verwacht! Hier is dus de Boete van district 2! Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden en veel leesplezier!**_

* * *

 _District 2 meisje - Terra Mason (15)_

Vandaag is de eerste dag van de week waarop de zon schijnt. Dat het net deze dag gebeurt, is al helemaal fantastisch. Vandaag vindt de Boete namelijk plaats, en ik ga me aanbieden. Ik ben er helemaal klaar voor en ik ga winnen. Dit wordt mijn moment.

Het zal groot nieuws worden als de enige dochter van de Hoofdvredesbewaker van district 2, de dochter van de vredesbewaker des vredesbewakers, zoals sommigen hem noemen, meedoet aan de 63ste Hongerspelen. De mensen zullen geschokt, maar ook trots zijn. En als ze niet trots zijn, zal ik er voor zorgen dat ze dat worden: ik ga er voor zorgen dat district 2 voor het tweede jaar achter elkaar gaat winnen.

Ik sta op uit mijn bureaustoel en loop naar beneden. Omdat papa zo'n goede baan heeft, wonen we in één van de twee grootste huizen van ons dorpje; de andere is van de burgemeester. Ons huis is omringd door een nog grotere tuin, waarin ik ook train. Elke woensdag komt mijn privétrainer, die me helpt beter te worden in het gebruiken van zo veel mogelijk wapens. Tot nu toe ben ik het best in zwaardvechten.

Eenmaal beneden zie ik mijn moeder lezend voor de openhaard zitten. Ik lijk heel erg op mijn moeder; we hebben hetzelfde zwarte haar, dezelfde blauwe ogen en hetzelfde slanke postuur. Ze kijkt op als ik binnen loop.

'Wat ga je doen, schat?' vraagt ze. Ik wijs naar buiten. 'Nog even een beetje trainen.' 'Zal ik helpen?' Ik haal mijn schouders op. 'Oké.' Niet dat ik hulp nodig heb.

Buiten pakt mijn moeder een stok uit het stapeltje wapens en gooit een tweede naar mij. 'Zwaardvechten zonder zwaard.' Ik vang hem op en loop naar de mat die op het gras ligt, klaar om te vechten. Ik ga niet voluit, omdat ik mijn moeder geen pijn wil doen. Toch is het nog best een spannend potje. Mijn moeder heeft vroeger ook heel goed getraind, dat kun je wel aan haar bewegingen zien. Volgens mij vindt ze het zelfs leuk om mij hier te helpen. Uiteindelijk win ik en sla ik de stok uit haar handen.

'Je ging niet voluit, hè,' zegt ze. Ik grijns en schud mijn hoofd. 'Zal ik dat nu wel eens doen, dan?' Mijn moeder pakt de stok op en gaat klaarstaan. 'Kom maar op.' Ik ben verbaasd over het zelfvertrouwen van mijn moeder. Ondanks haar zelfverzekerde glimlach, sla ik de stok zo hard uit haar handen dat ze op de grond valt. Ik zet de stok op haar keel en zeg: 'Ik ben gewoon te goed voor je.' Dan barst ze in lachen uit en ik lach met haar mee. Ik houd van mijn moeder.

We stoppen met lachen als we binnen iets op de grond horen vallen, wat gevolgd wordt door wat boos gebrom. Zachtjes staat mijn moeder op en ik pak een mes van het hoopje wapens. Mijn moeder volgt mijn voorbeeld. Als er inbrekers binnen zijn, zijn ze er geweest. Langzaam lopen we richting de openstaande tuindeur en we gaan tegen het muurtje aanstaan. Mijn moeder kijkt vluchtig naar binnen, klaar om haar mes te gebruiken. Maar als ze ziet wie er in de bijkeuken staat, laat ze opgelucht haar mes zakken.

'Darius Mason, je hebt ons laten schrikken.'

Mijn vader kijkt naar ons terwijl hij een kop koffie aan het zetten is. Dat is geen goed teken; hij drink alleen koffie als een rotdag heeft gehad op zijn werk en aan de frons op zijn gezicht te zien is dat het geval. Mijn moeder heeft het ook door. 'Wat is er gebeurd, schat?' Ze loopt naar hem toe en legt haar arm om zijn middel.

'De nieuwe groep gerekruteerden, die vannacht aan het werk was op het spoor, is geschept door een trein,' zegt mijn vader. Mijn moeder geeft hem een kus op zijn wang. 'Heb je er al wat aan gedaan?' vraagt ze. Hij knikt. 'Een bericht naar district 6 gestuurd. We hadden ze nog gezegd geen nieuwe treinen naar het Capitool te sturen.' Hij neemt een slok van zijn koffie. 'Nu word ik natuurlijk als schuldige gezien, omdat ik ze opdracht had gegeven daarnaartoe te gaan.' Mijn moeder kijkt hem aan. 'Het komt wel goed.' Papa zucht en draait zich om. Als hij mij ziet, klaart zijn gezicht iets op.

'Ga je het vandaag proberen?' Ik knik met een glimlach vol zelfvertrouwen. Ik zie trots in zijn ogen. 'Goed zo.' Hij zet zijn kop koffie neer en loopt naar de woonkamer. 'Ik ga me omkleden voor de Boete.' Hij moet er goed uitzien, want hij moet samen met de burgemeester op het podium zitten. Hij is samen met hem een van de belangrijkste mensen van het district. Mijn moeder kijkt me aan. 'Moet jij dat ook niet gaan doen? Je moet er wel goed uitzien voor je grote moment.' Ze geeft me een aai over mijn hoofd en loopt weer naar de bank voor de openhaard, waar ze verdergaat met lezen.

Ik ren weer de trap op, terug naar mijn kamer om me om te kleden. Ik open mijn kast en kijk naar mijn jurken.

Ik kies mijn mooiste uit voor mijn moment.

* * *

 _District 2 jongen - Charm Treasure (17)_

Vechten kan ik als de beste. Ik kan een man-tegen-man-gevecht winnen en met mijn pijl en boog iemand in het hart schieten. Daar zit mijn probleem niet.

Mijn probleem is dat ik nog nooit de kans heb gehad om mijn vaardigheden te laten zien.

Vandaag gaat daar echter verandering in komen. Ik ga me aanbieden en eindelijk kan ik laten zien hoe ik mijn boog aan zal spannen om de laatst-overgebleven tribuut te doden. Ik zal terugkeren als winnaar en nog lang en gelukkig leven, hier, of in het Capitool. Mijn leven zal fantastisch worden. Of ja, nog fantastischer dan het al is. Want mijn leven is goed.

Mijn vader is de smid van het dorp en alle wapens in het trainingscentrum zijn gemaakt door hem; hij verdient dus veel geld. Soms maakt hij ook wapens die ik kan gebruiken. Er liggen een paar zwaarden en messen op mijn kamer. Soms, als ik niet kan slapen en ik mijn energie kwijt moet, hak ik een beetje in op mijn in elkaar geflanste doel dat achter mijn spiegel staat.

Mijn moeder staat bij hem achter de kassa. Ik ben dus het grootste deel van de dag alleen thuis, wat ik niet erg vind. Dan kan ik fantaseren over hoe mijn Hongerspelen zullen verlopen, hoe ik aan al de levens van die andere kansloze kinderen een einde maak.

Ik heb er zin in.

Vandaag is dus de dag van de Boete, en ik moet er wel goed uitzien. Ik weet natuurlijk dat ik van mezelf al knap ben, maar een beetje gel in mijn haar geeft me toch een goed gevoel. Ik open mijn kledingkast en pak mijn mooiste bloes, broek en schoenen. Ik bekijk mezelf nog eens in de spiegel en glimlach. Ik zie er fantastisch uit. Hopelijk kan ik zo veel sponsors krijgen.

Ik kijk op mijn gouden horloge en haal nog een keer mijn hand door mijn haar. Over een kwartier gaat de Boete beginnen, dus ik denk dat ik maar alvast aan ga lopen. Ik loop naar buiten en doe de deur achter me op slot. Mijn ouders zullen wel rechtstreeks vanuit hun werk komen. Rustig fluitend loop ik mijn straat uit. Ik woon zo dichtbij het dorpsplein, dat ik nu waarschijnlijk nog steeds veel te vroeg ben. Ik sla één keer linksaf en daar zie ik de grote mensenmassa al staan, klaar om te zien hoe ik mijn moment ga pakken. Ik sluit achteraan in de rij bij het registratiebureau. Voor me staat een klein jongetje dat zenuwachtig heen en weer beweegt op zijn voeten. Ik vraag me af waarom hij zenuwachtig zou zijn voor zo'n leuke dag. Straks is er lekker eten en er wordt een groot feest georganiseerd. Dan is het toch niet nodig nerveus te zijn? Ik snap sommige mensen echt niet.

Na zo'n tien minuten ben ik eindelijk aan de beurt.

'Naam,' zegt de vredesbewaker die achter het tafeltje zit.

'Charm Treasure,' antwoord ik, met een zelfverzekerde grijns rond mijn mond. De vredesbewaker kijkt op. 'Hé, jongen. Hoe is het? Ik had je niet herkend, sorry!' Het is Remus, de beste vriend van mijn vader. Hij glimlacht naar me.

'Goed, Remus, en met jou?' zeg ik. Hij haalt zijn schouders op. 'Net zo goed als altijd bij de Boete, denk ik? Het is vandaag een feestdag, hè?' Hij lacht. 'Maar ik moet weer verder. Je weet waar je moet staan, toch?' Ik knik. 'Veel plezier dan!' Ik glimlach nog een keer naar hem en dan draai ik me om naar het plein. Als zeventien-jarige sta ik ergens achteraan, dus ik hoef niet ver te lopen. Ik ga maar alvast aan de buitenkant staan, zodat ik snel naar het podium kan lopen. Toevallig sta ik naast mijn vriend Alexis. Ik tik hem aan.

'Heb je er zin in?' Ik knipoog naar hem, maar hij lacht niet terug. Zijn gezicht ziet er zelfs gespannen uit. 'Je ziet er zenuwachtig uit, man.'

Hij kijkt me boos aan. 'Ik bén zenuwachtig, sukkel.'

'Waarom?' Er klinkt verbazing door in mijn stem. Hij kijkt me aan alsof ik gek ben. 'Misschien wil ik Lenna hier niet achterlaten?' O ja, hij heeft een vriendin. Even vergeten. Ik rol met mijn ogen en kijk naar het podium. Op de drie stoelen die achter op het platform staan, zitten de burgemeester, de mentor van de toekomstige twee tributen en de Hoofdvredesbewaker, Darius Mason. De vrouw uit het Capitool, Cleopatra, gaat net bij de microfoon gaat staan. Voordat ze begint te praten, klopt ze er een keer op.

'Welkom allemaal! Fijne Hongerspelen! En mogen de kansen immer in je voordeel zijn!' Dat zal voor mij niet zo'n probleem worden. Ze praat nog door over een video die ze op gaat zetten, maar ik let niet op. Ik ben me aan het voorbereiden op mijn moment.

Ik ben niet de enige die niet naar het filmpje kijkt; Alexis kijkt naar de grond. Ik tik hem weer aan en probeer hem op te vrolijken. 'Vind jij ook niet dat die paarse haren van Cleopatra zo lelijk zijn?' Hij geeft me een vernietigende blik en kijkt weer naar de grond. Hij is niet echt in een goede bui vandaag.

Ondertussen in de video afgelopen en is Cleopatra weer begonnen met praten. 'Dan is nu het moment aangebroken om iemand uit te kiezen voor de 63ste Hongerspelen!' Ze loopt naar de glazen bol vol meisjesnamen en pakt er een klein papiertje uit. Ze vouwt hem open en zegt in de microfoon:

'Theodora Wellington!' Voordat er ook maar iemand naar voren kan lopen hoor ik iemand anders roepen. 'Ik bied me aan als tribuut!'

Een niet heel groot meisje met zwart haar stapt uit de groep van vijftienjarigen. Ze heeft een rode jurk aan die tot iets boven haar knieën komt en haar haar zit in een strakke knot.

'Wat eeenig!' zegt Cleopatra, terwijl het meisje naar voren loopt. 'En wat is jouw naam, als ik vragen mag?' Het meisje loopt zelfverzekerd de laatste drie trappen op. 'Ik ben Terra Mason.' Als ze haar naam zegt, klinkt overal geroezemoes. 'Dat is de dochter van de Hoofdvredesbewaker, Darius Mason!' fluister Alexis. 'Die had ik echt niet aan zien komen.' Ik kijk naar Darius, die achter Cleopatra met een trotse blik naar zijn dochter kijkt. Een meisje om rekening mee te houden, maar ik weet toch wel dat ik beter ben.

'Nou, Terra, wat fijn dat je mee wil doen!' vervolgt Cleopatra. 'Zullen we dan nu verder gaan met de jongens?' Terwijl ze naar de bol loopt, kijk ik naar Terra, die met een blik vol zelfvertrouwen naar de menigte onder haar kijkt. En dat voor een meisje van vijftien.

'De jongen is geworden...' Cleopatra vouwt het briefje open. Ik ga klaar staan om me aan te bieden. 'Alexis Miller!' In mijn ooghoek zie ik Alexis verstijven, maar ik laat me er niet door afleiden.

'Ik ga vrijwillig!' roep ik. Ik draai me om naar Alexis. 'Zie je over een paar weken!' Hij rolt met zijn ogen en ik loop van hem weg, naar het podium. Terwijl ik over het pad loop, zie ik dat Terra me onderzoekend opneemt; ze kijkt of ik een waardige tegenstander ben. Nou, dat zal ik zijn.

'Hoe heet je?' vraagt Cleopatra. Ik buig me naar de microfoon toe. 'Charm Treasure.' Ik schud haar hand en ga naast Terra staan.

'Nou, dit zijn de tributen van district 2, Terra Mason en Charm Treasure! Geef ze een groot applaus!' Iedereen klapt en we worden naar achteren gestuurd, naar het gemeentehuis. We gaan allebei naar een aparte kamer en ik wacht tot mijn ouders komen. Na een minuut of twee komen mijn ouders binnen en ik geef ze een knuffel. Mijn moeder heeft tranen in haar ogen en mijn vaders ogen glinsteren van trots. 'We zijn trots op je, zoon.' Ik glimlach. 'Ik zie jullie weer over een paar weken, hoor.' Mijn moeder lacht terwijl ze me nog steviger omhelst. 'Ik ga je missen.' Ik glimlach. 'Ik jou ook, mam.' Zo blijven we even staan en dan komt er een vredesbewaker die zegt dat ze weg moeten. Ze laten me los en volgen hem naar buiten.

'Tot ziens, Charm!' zegt mijn vader. Ik zwaai naar hem en mijn moeder totdat ze uit zicht zijn.

Tot over een paar weken, denk ik nog voordat ze echt weg zijn.

* * *

 _ **Dat was het weer! Ik hoop dat jullie het idee van twee arrogante tributen wel leuk vinden! Nu gaat het echt wat langer duren voor een nieuw hoofdstuk, want deze week ben ik dus echt weg en heb ik echt geen tijd.**_

 _ **Bedankt voor het lezen en het zou weer leuk zijn als je een reactie achterlaat!**_

 _ **-x- Finnick the Insurgent**_

 ** _Hier een lijst van de tributen van de 63ste Hongerspelen:_**

 ** _District 1 meisje - Maia Lavigne (16)  
District 1 jongen - Paris McClare (17)_**

 ** _District 2 meisje - Terra Mason (15)  
District 2 jongen - Charm Treasure (17)_**


	4. Boete district 3

**_Hoi allemaal!_**

 _ **Terug van een weekje weg en weer nieuwe inspiratie! Ik hoop dat jullie de Boete van district 3 leuk vinden!**_

* * *

 _District 3 meisje - Lanni Sim (14)_

 _"De goden weven rampen voor de mensen opdat de komende generaties iets te zingen hebben." _

Dat schreef Homerus ooit. Het is net alsof hij in de toekomst kon kijken; deze zin past namelijk goed bij het tijdperk waarin we nu leven. De goden zijn het Capitool. De rampen die ze weven worden bij ons de Hongerspelen genoemd, en de mensen die zullen zingen zijn de inwoners van het Capitool. Wij, hier in de districten, moeten de rampen ondergaan.

Deze uitspraak komt uit een boek uit de bibliotheek. Het stond in een verboden boek, dat diep verborgen was in de hoek van het gebouw. Ik weet nog dat mijn zus, Lumen, het naar me kwam brengen op de dag voor de Boete van de 62ste Hongerspelen. 'Voor de zekerheid,' had ze gezegd. 'Voor als ik getrokken word.' Ik hoopte dat ik het boek weer aan haar terug kon geven op het einde van de dag.

Dat kon ik niet.

Lumen werd als tribuut gekozen en natuurlijk was er niemand die zich aanbood. We mochten even naar haar toe om afscheid te nemen. Ik vroeg haar toen waarom ze me het boek had gegeven. 'Omdat ik wil dat je het boek bewaart, voordat het net als de andere boeken die zo zijn verbrand wordt,' antwoordde ze. Toen gaf ze me een knuffel en werden we naar buiten gestuurd. Ik weet nog dat de tranen over mijn moeders wangen liepen, en dat ik hysterisch snikte.

Ik zal die dag nooit vergeten.

Net als de dag waarop ze stierf. Ze was ver gekomen; tot de laatste zes. Ze speelde het spel slim en doodde niemamd, omdat ze voor de rest vluchtte en eten stal van andere tributen. Ze liet zich niet beïnvloeden door het Capitool; ze bleef Lumen, zachtaardig als altijd. En toen kwam die gek uit district 2, Enobaria, die haar vermoordde. Ik heb niet gezien dat ze werd gedood, want ik deed meteen mijn ogen dicht. Maar toen ik ze open deed zag ik mijn zus op de grond liggen met een speer in haar buik. Een kanon luidde en mijn zus was dood verklaard.

Sinds die dag is het leven van mijn familie nooit meer helemaal goed geweest. Mijn vader, mijn broertje Gadge en ik zijn weer redelijk hersteld van de grote schok. Mijn moeder is er echter nog steeds niet overheen. Waarschijnlijk zal ze dat ook nooit zijn. Ik denk dat mijn vader er ook nog niet overheen is, maar hij weet het beter te verbergen dan mama.

Ik lig op bed, te kijken naar het boek van Lumen. Ik mis haar. Maar ik moet me nu klaar gaan maken. Vandaag is het weer tijd voor de Boete, de Boete die vorig jaar ons leven veranderde.

Misschien gebeurt dat dit jaar weer.

* * *

 _District 3 jongen - Flash LaCroix (16)_

Het is weer tijd voor de jaarlijkse Boete en ik moet nu toch echt mijn kleding uit gaan kiezen, anders gaat mijn moeder stressen. De ceremonie begint pas vanmiddag, maar ik moet van mijn ouders altijd ruim op tijd zijn. 'Straks kom je te laat op je sollicitatiegesprek en is je toekomst verwoest,' zeggen ze altijd. 'En dat alleen omdat je je kleren niet op tijd had klaargelegd.'

Overdrijven is ook een vak.

Maar vandaag leg ik toch mijn kleding al klaar. Een beetje om mijn ouders gerust te stellen en een beetje omdat als ik nu te laat ben, de vredesbewakers me komen halen, en ik denk niet dat dat een heel fijne ervaring zal zijn. Ik zag ooit dat mijn overbuurjongen gewoon thuis bleef. Ik vond het heel stoer van hem, maar toen ik naar huis liep, liep hij met een bont en blauw gezicht naast me. 'Niet doen,' zei hij met een zweem van een glimlach. 'Die handschoenen van die vredessukkels komen best hard aan.' Niet dat ik er ooit aan had gedacht niet op te komen dagen. Ik weet zeker dat ik dan alleen al flink op mijn donder had gekregen van mijn ouders, in plaats van van de vredesbewakers.

'Flash, heb je je kleding al klaargelegd?' vraagt mijn moeder, die verschijnt in de deuropening. Ik schud mijn hoofd. 'Ben ik nu mee bezig, mam.' Ze zucht en opent mijn kast. 'Je moet eens een voorbeeld nemen aan je jongere broer, Flash LaCroix. Hij is al lang klaar en jij bent zoals gewoonlijk weer laat. Straks kom je te laat op je sollicitatiegespr-' 'Mam, ik weet het,' zeg ik voordat ze klaar is met praten. Het is weer zo ver; stresstijd. Dan zegt ze altijd dat Blaze, mijn twaalfjarige broertje, altijd veel sneller klaar is. Waarschijnlijk zegt ze bij hem dat ik al klaar ben. 'Ik beloof je dat ik op tijd zal komen.' Ik ga naast haar staan voor mijn kast en pak mijn kleren. 'En ik had al besloten wat ik aan ga doen, hoor.' Ze kijkt naar mijn witte bloes en bruine broek.

'Je bent je schoenen vergeten.' Ik rol met mijn ogen en pak een paar schoenen uit mijn kast. 'Zo goed?' Ze kijkt bedenkelijk. 'Gaat het lukken om je haar goed te doen?' Ik zucht en knik. 'Mam, ik ben zestien. Ik heb je hulp niet de hele tijd nodig.' Ze fronst haar wenkbrauwen. 'Ik wil gewoon dat je er goed uitziet,' zegt ze. Ik pak haar vast en trek haar tegen me aan. Ik ben bijna een kop groter, dus ze legt haar hoofd op mijn schouder. 'Het komt wel goed, mam,' zeg ik. 'Ga maar naar beneden, misschien heeft Blaze nog hulp nodig.' Ze knikt en loopt naar de deur. Voordat ze de hoek om slaat, kijkt ze nog even achterom.

'Ik ben trots op je. Wat er ook gebeurt.' Dan loopt ze naar beneden.

Ik draai me om en ga op mijn bed zitten. Wat bedoelde ze daar mee? Is ze bang dat ik mee moet doen met de Hongerspelen? Nu ik daaraan denk, voel ik mezelf zenuwachtig worden. Wat als ik echt word gekozen? Dan ga ik dood, dat weet ik zeker. Ik kan totaal niet vechten.

Plotseling hoor ik iemand de trap op rennen. Blaze rent mijn kamer binnen en slaat de deur dicht. Meteen zet hij mijn bureaustoel onder de deurklink, zodat hij niet meer open kan.

'Wat doe jij nou?' vraag ik. Blaze haalt diep adem, waarschijnlijk om weer op adem te komen. 'Ik probeer mama te ontvluchten. Ze blijft maar zeuren over mijn kleren!' Hij haalt nog eens diep adem en gaat dan naast me op bed zitten. 'Waarom ben jij nog niet omgekleed?' Ik rol met mijn ogen. 'Was ik net mee bezig hoor. Ze is net ook bij mij langs geweest.' Hij slaat me hard op mijn arm. 'Au! Doe normaal!' Hij kijkt me boos aan. 'Dan heb jij haar dus naar mij gestuurd! Ik wist het wel!' Hij slaat zijn armen over elkaar en blijft me aankijken. Ik kijk terug, totdat hij in lachen uitbarst. Ik win altijd op deze manier. Ook ik begin nu te lachen.

We blijven nog een minuut lachen. Dan kijkt Blaze me ernstig aan. In hoeverre hij ernstig kan kijken. 'Wat als ik getrokken word?' Ik haal mijn schouders op. 'Ik denk niet dat jij getrokken wordt. Het is pas je eerste keer, dus doe maar rustig.' Om hem aan iets anders te laten denken, vraag ik: 'Wat ga je na de Boete doen?' Hij kijkt me met een verdrietige blik aan.

'Misschien zit ik wel in een trein, naar het Capitool, wachtend op mijn dood.' Het klinkt raar om zo'n serieuze woorden uit zijn mond te horen. 'En als je daar niet naartoe hoeft?' Hij haalt zijn schouders op. 'Misschien dat ik aan mijn schoolproject ga werken.' Dan kijkt hij me aan. 'En wat ga jij na de Boete doen?' vraagt hij. Ik glimlach. 'Misschien zit ik wel in een trein, naar het Capitool, wachtend op mijn dood.' Hij lacht en slaat me nog eens op mijn arm.

'Blaze, Flash, komen jullie naar beneden? We moeten gaan!' Ik schrik op; ik moet me nog omkleden. Blaze proest het uit terwijl ik snel mijn broek aan doe en mijn bloes dichtknoop. Mijn haren laat ik maar zo; ze zaten al niet zo slecht. Als Blaze en ik naar beneden rennen, staan mijn ouders al in de gang. Mijn moeder kijkt me onderzoekend aan. Dan laat ze haar blik afdalen naar mijn schoenen. 'Flash, dat zijn niet je nette schoenen.' Ik kijk naar beneden en zie dat ik mijn gympen heb aangedaan, in plaats van mijn nette schoenen. 'Oeps.'

'Kom, we gaan,' zegt mijn vader. Gered. Ik kijk hem dankbaar aan en hij geeft me een knipoog. Deze schoenen zitten sowieso veel fijner.

Terwijl we naar het stadsplein lopen zie ik mijn moeder steeds geërgerd naar mijn schoenen kijken. Daardoor moet ik eigenlijk alleen maar lachen, dus als ze me aankijkt kan ik het bijna niet meer inhouden. Dan komen we aan op het plein en moeten Blaze en ik ons registreren. Ik vertel mijn naam aan de vredesbewaker en hij zegt me dat ik naar links moet, naar de rest van mijn leeftijdsgenoten. Hij was best aardig, dus niet alle vredesbewakers zijn zoals degene die mijn overbuurjongen in elkaar heeft geslagen.

Op het podium op het plein zitten Lavinia, uit het Capitool, de burgemeester en Beetee Latier, de mentor al klaar. Lavinia staat op en loopt naar de microfoon.

De Boete gaat beginnen.

* * *

 _District 3 meisje - Lanni Sim (14)_

Ik sta op het plein met om me heen een groep andere veertienjarige meisjes. Zenuwen gieren door mijn lijf. Wat als het echt gebeurt, en ik straks echt naar voren word geroepen?

Thuis heb ik mijn mooiste jurk aan gedaan, mijn lichtgroene, en mama heeft mijn rode haar met twee plukjes bij elkaar gebonden. Toch voel ik me onzeker. Als ik naar het podium moet, wat zullen de mensen van me vinden? _Je hoeft niet naar het podium, Lanni._ Ik probeer mezelf gerust te stellen, maar het lukt niet. Niet na vorig jaar.

Ik probeer te denken aan hoe ik Gadge heb geholpen met zijn computer. Even wat afleiding. Het lukt hem niet een error weg te krijgen, dus deed ik het voor hem. Dat gevoel moet ik vasthouden; dat ik Gadge weer heb geholpen. Niet aan de Boete denken.

Dat gaat toch best moeilijk als Lavinia begint te praten.

Lavinia is de vrouw uit het Capitool; dat zie je wel aan haar uiterlijk. Ze heeft een roze pruik op -ik denk dat het een pruik is- en haar net zo roze mantelpakje zit strak om haar lichaam. 'Welkom, allemaal!' zegt ze met haar schelle stem. 'Fijne Hongerspelen, en mogen de kansen immer in je voordeel zijn!' De kansen zijn nooit in ons voordeel. 'Eerst zal jullie burgemeester iets vertellen over de Spelen!' Burgemeester Ashcroft stapt naar voren en begint te praten. Hij vertelt hoe de Hongerspelen zijn ontstaan, na de Duistere Dagen en de opstand van de districten. Daarna noemt hij het lijstje met winnaars uit district 3 op. Als Beetee's naam wordt genoemd, kijkt iedereen naar de man achter Lavinia en de burgemeester.

'Dat was het,' zegt burgemeester Ashcroft. 'Het woord is weer aan jou, Lavinia.' Lavinia stapt weer naar voren. 'Dames gaan voor!' Ze steekt haar hand uit naar de bak met papiertjes en pakt er een uit. Ze vouwt hem open en brengt haar mond naar de microfoon.

 _Alsjeblief niet mijn naam, alsjeblieft niet mijn naam._

'Lanni Sim!'

Ik sla mijn hand voor mijn mond en ik voel de tranen opwellen. Waarom nou ik? Met knikkende knieën probeer ik overeind te blijven staan. Een vrouw slaakt een hoge kreet. Ik kijk achterom en zie mijn moeder, tranen lopen over haar gezicht. Mijn vader houdt haar vast en ook hij ziet er geschokt uit. Zo voel ik me ook. Ik draai me weer om naar het podium en zet een stap naar voren, naar het gangpad. Alle kinderen om me heen maken de weg voor me vrij. Terwijl ik naar het podium loop, probeer ik zo hard niet te huilen. Ik kan het toch niet helpen dat een traan ontsnapt en over mijn gezicht naar beneden rolt.

Met moeite stap ik het trapje op en ga naast Lavinia staan. 'Welkom Lanni!' Ze ziet mijn tranen en draait zich meteen weer om; ze weet echt wel dat ik niet blij ben om mee te doen aan de Spelen. 'Dan gaan we nu door naar de jongens!' Terwijl ze haar hand in de andere bak steekt kan ik de tranen niet meer inhouden en stromen ze over mijn gezicht. Ik ga hetzelfde eindigen als Lumen. Ik wil nog niet dood.

'Flash LaCroix!'

Een jongen met lichtbruin haar stapt uit de menigte naar voren. Ik ken hem niet. Terwijl Flash naar het podium loopt, probeer ik mijn adem in te houden om snikken te voorkomen. Ik wil niet dat iedereen dat hoort.

Flash heeft het podium bereikt en schudt met een verslagen gezicht de hand van Lavinia. 'Dames en heren, hier zijn de tributen van district 3 voor de 63ste Hongerspelen! Applaus!' Een paar mensen klappen, de rest durft niet. Dat is elk jaar zo.

Trillend word ik samen met Flash naar binnen geleid, waar we zo afscheid mogen nemen van onze familie. Ik stap de linkerkamer in en ga op de bank zitten, waar ik hard begin te snikken. Ik ga dood en ik kan er niks meer aan doen. Zo moet Lumen zich ook gevoeld hebben; boos en verdrietig tegelijk.

De deuren gaan open en Gadge en mijn ouders lopen de kamer binnen. Meteen spring ik op en werp me in de armen van mijn vader en moeder. Ik huil tot mijn vaders shirt een grote natte plek heeft en knijp mijn moeder zo hard dat ze er vast nog een blauwe plek aan over zal houden. Niet dat het me iets kan schelen; dit is waarschijnlijk de laatste keer dat ik ze zal aanraken.

Na een minuut laat ik ze los en draai me om naar Gadge. Met trillende stem zeg ik zijn naam. 'Gadge, weet je nog dat Lumen mij een boek gaf?' Hij knikt langzaam. 'Het ligt onder mijn bed en ik wil dat jij het voortaan bij je houdt, oké?' Hij knikt weer. Ik pak hem vast en geeft hem een dikke knuffel. Dan draai ik me weer om naar mijn ouders. 'Ik ga jullie missen', zeg ik en ik pak ze weer stevig vast. Mijn vader kijkt naar me. 'Lanni, ik weet dat het moeilijk voor je is,' zegt hij, 'maar probeer alsjeblieft te winnen. Voor ons.' Ik knik en geef ze alle drie een laatste knuffel. Dan worden ze weer naar buiten geleid, en ik ben alleen.

Zo alleen heb ik me nog nooit gevoeld.

* * *

 _ **En dat was de Boete van district 3! Ik hoop dat jullie het weer leuk vonden (mijn standaardtekst :))! Ik denk dat ik vanaf volgende week ga proberen elke zondag te updaten. Ik hoop dat het lukt, maar ik kan niks verzekeren! Ik heb al ideeën voor district 4, dus ik denk dat het voor volgende week zondag wel af zal zijn :).**_

 _ **-x- Finnick the Insurgent**_

 ** _Hier een lijst van de tributen van de 63ste Hongerspelen:_**

 ** _District 1 meisje - Maia Lavigne (16)  
District 1 jongen - Paris McClare (17)_**

 ** _District 2 meisje - Terra Mason (15)  
District 2 jongen - Charm Treasure (17)_**

 ** _District 3 meisje - Lanni Sim (14)  
District 3 jongen - Flash LaCroix (16)_**


	5. Boete district 4

**_Hoi allemaal!_**

 ** _Sorry, het duurde allemaal iets langer dan gepland om deze Boete te schrijven. Ik denk dat ik de zondag=updatedag maar meteen weer afschaf, want ik krijg het vanaf nu alleen maar weer drukker met school._**

 ** _Nou ja, ik hoop dat jullie deze Boete weer leuk vinden. Veel plezier!_**

* * *

 _District 4 meisje - Penelope Fisher (16)_

'Ga nou,' zegt Syrena. 'Ik wil ook nog!'

Ik kijk over de rand van de rots; vijf meter recht naar beneden. Best wel hoog. 'Zal ik haar duwen?' zegt Myra lachend. Ik glimlach en draai me om. 'Denken jullie dat ik het niet durf, of zo?' Ik zet mijn voeten op de rand en laat me achterover van de grote steen afvallen. Met een grote plons kom ik in het verfrissende water terecht. Ik zwem even door en dan kom ik een paar meter verderop weer boven. Syrena, Myra en Adriel kijken me aan vanaf de rots. Ik steek mijn duim op en glimlach naar ze. Meteen daarna springt ook Syrena, terwijl ze een salto doet. Ze komt lachend naast me boven.

'Ik heb geoefend,' zegt ze. De vorige keer dat ze met een salto naar beneden sprong kwam ze met een hoofd op een rots terecht en hebben we haar uit het water moeten trekken. Ze heeft toen een paar dagen in het ziekenhuis gelegen en mocht van haar ouders twee maanden niet meer naar het strand, omdat ze bang waren dat het nog een keer zou gebeuren. Na veel smeken mocht ze eindelijk weer met ons mee en het eerste wat ze doet is een nieuwe salto.

'Wat heb je teg-' Een grote plons, die aangeeft dat Myra het water in is gesprongen, komt in mijn gezicht. 'Wat heb je tegen je ouders gezegd zodat je weer mocht?' vervolg ik, terwijl Myra haar tong naar me uitsteekt. 'Gewoon, veel smeken, en zo,' zegt Syrena. 'Dan kom je er wel.' Ik knik en kijk omhoog naar de rots.

'Komt er nog wat van, Adriel?' Ze kijkt naar beneden en ik zie haar slikken. 'Het is best wel hoog!' zegt ze. Ik rol met mijn ogen; er is ook altijd iets met die meid. 'Watje,' mompel ik. 'Wat?' roept ze. 'Zei je iets?' 'Nee!' roep ik terug. Ik hoor Syrena en Myra achter me grinniken. Adriel zet een stap achteruit. 'Ik denk dat ik niet ga!' 'Watje!' zeg ik nog eens, maar nu zo hard dat ze het hoort. Ze kijkt over de rand naar ons. 'Jij durft ook echt nooit iets, hè?' roept Myra. Syrena lacht en ik zie een verdrietige blik op Adriels gezicht verschijnen.

'Moet je nou huilen?' roep ik en ik trek een pruillip. Myra en Syrena lachen nog harder. Adriel bijt op haar lip en ik zie wanhoop op haar gezicht. Dan draait ze zich om en rent weg in de richting van het dorp.

'Wat een aanstelster,' zegt Syrena als Adriel uit het zicht is, buiten adem van het lachen. 'Ik kwam echt niet meer bij.'

'Zullen we naar het strand zwemmen?' vraagt Myra. Syrena en ik knikken instemmend. Terwijl we de vijfhonderd meter naar het bijna lege strand afleggen, duiken we af en toe onderwater om de mooie vissen die hier zwemmen te bekijken. Myra wijst naar een rood met blauwe vis van een halve meter, die we nog nooit hebben gezien en we zien een school kleine visjes voorbij zwemmen. Ik houd echt van de zee.

Als we bij het strand aankomen gaan we tegen het duin aan zitten. Syrena vertelt een verhaal over een jongen op school. 'In de pauze zit hij dus altijd helemaal alleen, echt niemand mag hem. Sommigen zeggen dat dat komt omdat zijn moeder zo raar is. Ik heb gehoord dat ze niet helemaal goed in haar hoofd is en dat hij daar ook last van heeft.' Ik heb niet helemaal meegekregen over wie het gaat. 'Dit gaat over Kai Gonzales, toch?' vraag ik dus. Syrena knikt. 'Echt een rare jongen, hoor. Hij zegt echt nooit iets.' Ik knik. 'Ik heb zijn moeder eigenlijk nog nooit gezien, volgens mij komt ze nooit buiten. Niet dat ik Kai wel vaak zie hoor; dat hoeft ook niet van mij.' Syrena lacht. 'Ik zou Zale Collins wel wat vaker willen zien, eigenlijk,' zeg ik. 'Hij is zo knap!' Myra knikt. Hij zit naast mij bij biologie. Echt, zijn ogen zijn zo mooi!'

Zale is de populairste jongen van de school. 'Ik heb gehoord dat hij zich wilde gaan aanbieden tijdens de Boete, morgen,' zegt Syrena. 'Dat zou wel echt zonde zijn. Als hij niet wint, bedoel ik.' Ik kijk haar met een verbaasde blik aan. 'Heb jij zijn spieren nooit gezien, of zo? Ik denk dat hij iemand al kan wurgen met één hand.' Myra knikt instemmend. 'En als hij wint, gaat hij denk ik naar het Capitool en kan hij kiezen welke vrouw hij wil,' vervolg ik. 'Iedereen zal hem daar echt fantastisch zal vinden.'

'Jammer dat wij dan geen kans meer zullen maken,' zegt Syrena met een nep-droevige blik in haar ogen. Myra begint weer te schateren en ik doe mee, totdat het pijn doet aan mijn buik. Misschien is dit wel de laatste keer.

* * *

 _District 4 jongen - Kai Gonzales (17)_

'Kai, kun je me even een nieuw haakje aangeven?' vraagt mijn vader terwijl hij het uiteinde van de visdraad vasthoudt. 'Hij is er af gevallen.' Ik wend mijn blik af van de zee en draai me om naar onze vismaterialen. Uit een klein, groen bakje pak ik een nieuw haakje en geef hem aan mijn vader. 'Dank je.' Hij maakt hem vast met zijn behendige vingers en gooit de hengel weer uit.

Mijn vader is visser van beroep. Elke dag gaat hij naar deze pier, zijn vaste stek. Soms ga ik met hem mee, om een beetje ervaring op te doen. We staan hier al vanaf zes uur deze ochtend. Waarschijnlijk ga ik later ook visser worden.

'Hoe is het eigenlijk op school?' vraagt mijn vader. 'Ik hoor je er nooit zo veel over praten.'

'Goed hoor,' lieg ik. 'Het is altijd wel gezellig.' Ik durf hem niet te zeggen dat ik geen vrienden heb en dat iedereen me uitlacht; hij heeft al genoeg problemen na het... ontstaan van het probleem van mama.

'Fijn,' zegt hij. 'Je mag best eens een keer een vriend uitnodigen, hoor. Dat zal je moeder denk ik ook wel goed doen.' Ik haal mijn schouder op en verander meteen van onderwerp. 'Wanneer gaan we weer terug naar huis?' Hij kijkt naar boven, om de tijd af te lezen aan de stand van de zon. 'Over een half uurtje ongeveer. Je moet wel op tijd zijn voor de Boete.' Ik knik en kijk weer naar de zee. Ik zoek het net van mijn vader, dat hij al een uurtje heeft laten zakken.

'Pap, misschien moet je je net eens ophalen,' zeg ik als ik zie dat er een grote krab in zit. Hij kijkt ook naar beneden en geeft me een klopje op mijn schouder. 'Goed gezien.' Ik help hem mee het net omhoog te tillen. Er zitten twee krabben, een paar mosselen en drie kleine visjes in. Mijn vader pakt de krabben op en stopt ze in een grote emmer. 'Daar kunnen we wel van eten, vanavond,' zegt hij. Hij draait zich met een ruk om als hij gelach uit het water hoort komen. Onder ons zwemmen een blond jongetje en een roodharig meisje.

'Wegwezen jullie!' roept mijn vader naar ze. 'Jullie jagen alle vissen weg!' Ze kijken omhoog en het gezicht van het meisje wordt rood. Het jongetje blijft echter gewoon glimlachen en samen zwemmen ze weg van de pier.

'Rot kinderen,' bromt mijn vader. 'Zorgen er straks nog voor dat wij verhongeren. En het is nog gevaarlijk om bij de pier te zwemmen ook.' Ik glimlach en kijk de twee kinderen na.

Als ik de hengel, zonder vis, uit het water haal, pakt mijn vader de emmer en de doos met materialen. Ik neem het net en de hengel mee en samen lopen we naar huis.

'Wat ga je aandoen?' vraagt mijn vader. Ik haal mijn schouders op. 'Geen idee, eigenlijk. Waarschijnlijk hetzelfde als vorig jaar. En het jaar daarvoor.' Zo veel geld verdient mijn vader niet met vissen, dus kan ik niet zomaar nieuwe kleren kopen. Ik zie dat mijn vader zich er schuldig over voelt, dus zeg ik snel: 'Maar dat maakt niet uit hoor, pap.' Hij glimlacht, maar zijn ogen lachen niet mee.

Ons huis is dicht bij de pier, dus we staan al snel voor onze voordeur. Vader opent de deur en we stappen het kleine halletje in. Ik pak de doos met materialen van hem over en berg ze samen met de hengel en het net op in onze garage. Ik loop de woonkamer in en zie mijn vader de vis schoon maken.

'Maak je je moeder even wakker?' vraagt hij. 'We kunnen over een kwartiertje eten.' Ik knik en loop naar de kleine slaapkamer van mijn ouders. Zo stil mogelijk doe ik de deur op een kier en zie mijn moeder rechtop in bed zitten.

'Mam? Gaat het?' Ze schudt met een verward gezicht haar hoofd. 'De hoofdpijn wordt erger, hè?' vraag ik. Ik loop naar haar toe en pak haar hand vast. 'Het komt wel goed.' Ze knikt zachtjes en legt haar hoofd op mijn schouder.

Mama heeft nu al een paar maanden hoofdpijn, die steeds erger wordt. Niemand weet wat er aan de hand is, maar wat wel wel weten, is dat ze zich steeds minder goed kan concentreren. 'Kom je mee ontbijten?' vraag ik. Ze knikt weer en ik help haar overeind. Ik houd haar hand vast als we naar de eettafel lopen en ik schuif haar stoel aan als ze zit. Tijdens het eten schrik ik op als ze ineens iets zegt.

'Succes bij de Boete, Kai.'

* * *

 _District 4 meisje - Adriel Simpson (16)_

Ik pak mijn mooiste jurk voor de Boete. Niet per se omdat ik er altijd zo mooi uit wil zien, maar om Penelope, Myra en Syrena te laten zien dat ik geen suf mens ben. Altijd word ik gezien als de minste van de vier, net als gisteren. Ik kan er toch ook niks aan doen dat ik hoogtevrees heb? En nadat ik Syrena een keer met haar hoofd tegen de rots heb zien vallen, heb ik al helemaal geen zin om van vijf meter hoog naar beneden te springen.

De ergste van de drie is Penelope. Ze voelt zich zó fantastisch. Myra en Syrena zijn gewoon meelopers, wat ik bijna net zo erg vind. Maar ze zijn toch niet zo erg als Penelope. Het zou mooi zijn als zij vandaag getrokken werd voor de Hongerspelen. Dan ben ik van haar af en kan ik doen wat ik wil. Dan kan ik gewoon weigeren van een rots af te springen, gewoon de kleren aandoen die ik wil. Dan zullen Myra en Syrena meteen veel aardiger zijn. Dan kan ik gewoon mezelf zijn.

Niet Adriel Simpson, dat meisje dat altijd achter Penelope en haar groepje aanloopt. Dan ben ik gewoon Adriel.

'Je ziet er mooi uit, Ari,' zegt mijn moeder. Ik glimlach naar haar. Ze weet niet dat ik deze jurk niet aanheb voor mezelf. Ze weet ook niet dat ik gisteren heb gehuild. Dat hoeft ze ook niet te weten.

'Zullen we gaan?' Ik knik en loop achter haar aan naar de voordeur. Mijn vader staat daar al te wachten. Hij kijkt naar mijn outfit en geeft me een goedkeurend knikje. Samen lopen we door de straten naar het dorpsplein. Het is al druk als we er aankomen. Het zestienjarigen-vak is al bijna helemaal vol.

'Ga je maar aanmelden,' zegt vader. Ik geef ze beiden een kus op hun wang en ga in de korte rij staan voor het aanmelden. Ik zeg mijn naam en als ik naar mijn vak loop speur ik de menigte af naar Penelope, Myra en Syrena. Ze staan -gelukkig- helemaal aan de andere kant. Ik ben net op tijd, want als ik me aansluit bij mijn groep begint Jupiter, de begeleidster van de twee tributen, al te praten.

'Welkom allemaal! Fijne Hongerspelen, en mogen de kansen immer in je voordeel zijn! Ik hoop dat jullie je allemaal hebben verheugd op deze mooie dag!' Sommige mensen juichen. Onbegrijpelijk. 'Eerst zal jullie burgemeester wat vertellen over het ontstaan van onze Hongerspelen!'

De burgemeester -geen idee hoe hij heet- stapt naar voren en begint te praten over de Donkere Dagen, maar mijn gedachten dwalen al snel af. Ik ben niet echt zenuwachtig; ik train immers elke week. Toch voel ik me niet helemaal op mijn gemak. Wat als ik toch gekozen wordt?

'Dankjewel,' zeg Jupiter. 'Dan gaan we nu beginnen met het leukste deel van de Boete: we gaan twee gelukkige tributen uitkiezen!' Ze steekt haar hand in de bol met meisjesnamen en pakt er een klein papiertje uit. Misschien staat mijn hand er wel opgeschreven.

Of misschien wel die van Penelope.

Ze vouwt het kleine papiertje open, leest de naam en zegt door de microfoon: 'Penelope Fisher!'

Opluchting en blijdschap schieten door me heen. Ik ben van haar af! Weg met het getreiter! En stel dat ze wint, dan gaat ze in het Capitool wonen en hoef ik haar nooit meer te zien!

Penelope beklimt het podium en schudt de hand van Jupiter. 'Zijn er vrijwilligers?' vraagt Jupiter. Niemand zegt iets en Penelope haalt haar schouders op, alsof het haar allemaal niets kan schelen. 'Dan gaan we nu over naar de jongens!' Jupiter steekt haar hand in de andere bak en pakt een nieuw papiertje. Ze vouwt hem ook open en zegt: 'Kai Gonzales!'

Echt, dit is de mooiste middag van mijn leven. Eerst wordt Penelope gekozen, dan moet ze ook nog met die Kai Gonzales de arena in! Ik heb nooit tegen die jongen gepraat, ook al ziet hij er niet slecht uit met zijn donkere haren en zongebruinde huid, maar ik heb rare verhalen over hem gehoord.

'Zijn er vrijwilligers?' Het blijft weer stil. 'Penelope en Kai, welkom! Schudt elkaar maar de hand, dan gaan we!'

Ik geniet van de blik van afschuw in Penelope's ogen als ze Kai's hand vastpakt. Deze Hongerspelen worden fantastisch.

* * *

 ** _Dat was het weer! Bedankt voor het lezen. Ik kon het echt niet laten om een kleine verwijzing naar mijn favoriete personages, Finnick en Annie, er in te zetten :). Ik vond het wel leuk om ze samen te zien zwemmen en zo._**

 ** _Zoals jullie bij het bovenste stukje hebben gelezen weet ik niet precies wanneer district 5 komt, die vond ik in het Engels ook al moeilijk om te schrijven. We zullen zien!_**

 ** _-x- Finnick the Insurgent_**

 ** _Hier een lijst van de tributen van de 63ste Hongerspelen:_**

 ** _District 1 meisje - Maia Lavigne (16)  
District 1 jongen - Paris McClare (17)_**

 ** _District 2 meisje - Terra Mason (15)  
District 2 jongen - Charm Treasure (17)_**

 ** _District 3 meisje - Lanni Sim (14)  
District 3 jongen - Flash LaCroix (16)_**

 ** _District 4 meisje - Penelope Fisher (16)  
District 4 jongen - Kai Gonzales (17)_**


	6. Boete district 5

_**Hoi allemaal!**_

 _ **Leuk dat jullie weer mijn Hongerspelen willen lezen :). Het duurde weer een beetje lang, maar gelukkig niet zo lang als district 4.**_

 _ **Ik hoop dat jullie het een leuke Boete vinden!**_

* * *

 _District 5 meisje - Katharine Griffin (15)_

'Katharine Josephina Griffin, denk maar niet dat je ongemerkt het huis uit kunt glippen!'

Ik kijk met een zucht achterom vanuit het raamkozijn en zie Dina, onze huishoudster/oppas/mijn tweede moeder staan. Waar ik ook naartoe ga, ze weet me altijd weer te vinden.

'Waar denk jij nog naar toe te gaan om elf uur 's avonds?' vraagt ze. Ik zie dat ze haar pollepel en pannenlappen nog in haar handen heeft.

'Waarom ben jij nog aan het koken om elf uur 's avonds?' vraag ik dus. 'Dat vindt ik op zich ook wel een beetje apart.' Ze wijst de pollepel naar me en zwaait er mee in het rond. 'Eerst antwoorden op mijn vraag.' Ik zucht nog een keer en zwaai mijn benen weer terug mijn slaapkamer in.

'Ik wilde alleen maar even een rondje lopen omdat ik niet kon slapen,' lieg ik. In mijn hoofd geef ik mezelf op mijn donder. _Tuurlijk gelooft ze dat niet, Kat. Waarom zou je als er niks aan de hand is niet via de voordeur naar buiten gaan?_

Dina laat haar pollepel langzaam zakken, wat volgens mij een goed teken is, en denkt na over mijn antwoord. Dat duurt me allemaal net iets te lang. 'Waarom ging je niet via de voordeur?' vraagt ze terwijl haar ogen zich vernauwen. Ik haal mijn schouders op. 'Ik wilde jou niet wakker maken.' Verkeerde opmerking. Dina slaapt nooit voor 1 uur 's nachts. _Dom, Kat, dom. Nu heeft ze je door._

En ja hoor. Haar wenkbrauwen schieten omhoog en haar ogen worden groot.

'Je weet dat je ouders niet gestoord willen worden tijdens hun onderzoeken, Kat.'

'Maar overdag willen ze ook niet gestoord worden en op die manier zie ik ze bijna nooit meer,' zeg ik met teneergeslagen blik. Dina loopt naar me toe, pakt de pollepel en pannenlappen in één hand en steekt haar lege hand naar me uit. 'Kom nou maar gewoon uit dat raam,' zegt ze. 'Straks val je nog.' Ik pak haar hand aan en ze trekt me mijn slaapkamer in. We gaan samen op bed zitten.

'Ik snap dat je ze mist,' zegt ze. 'Ik snap ook dat je het gevoel hebt dat ze je totaal geen aandacht geven.' Ik knik en zonder dat ik het wil schieten er tranen in mijn ogen. Dina legt haar hand op mijn knie en pakt me zachtjes bij mijn kin vast. Ze draait mijn hoofd om zodat ik haar recht in haar ogen aankijk. 'Maar je moet weten dat ze van je houden, net als ik.' Ik knik en probeer de brok die in mijn keel is ontstaan weg te slikken.

Mijn ouders zijn wetenschappers die er voor proberen te zorgen dat het gebruik van de elektriciteit in Panem duurzamer wordt. Ze zijn er nog niet helemaal uit, daarom zijn ze nu bijna nooit thuis. Om te zorgen dat ik niet alleen thuis ben, hebben ze mijn vroegere oppas, Dina, weer 'opgeroepen'. Ik zie haar eigenlijk meer als mijn moeder dan mijn eigen moeder, maar we lijken totaal niet op elkaar. Ik heb donkerblond, lang haar en blauwe ogen, Dina heeft heel kort, zwart haar en bruine ogen. Ik ben blank, zij is donker. Ze is ook wel een beetje te oud om mijn moeder te zijn, eigenlijk.

'En ik was aan het koken omdat we morgen na de Boete een feestmaal hebben, mét je ouders erbij.' Ze slaat me zacht met de pollepel om mijn bovenbeen en ik probeer te glimlachen. 'Ik moest voorbereidingen treffen, en waarschijnlijk is mijn taart nu door jou verbrand.' Nu moet ik echt lachen.

Dina staat op en loopt weer naar de deuropening. 'Ga nou maar gewoon slapen. Je moet morgen wel uitgerust zijn voor de Boete.' Ik knik en nadat ze me een knipoog geeft loopt ze weer terug naar de keuken.

Als het geluid van potten en pannen weer door het huis klinkt, sta ik op, trek de capuchon van mijn vest over mijn hoofd en zwaai mijn benen weer over het raamkozijn, de buitenlucht in.

* * *

 _District 5 jongen - Isaac West (18)_

Ik krijg die zin niet meer uit mijn hoofd.

 _"Misschien zal ik voor sommigen wel een beetje aardig zijn, ja."_ Wat bedoelde Ares McCarthy daar nou mee?

Ik kijk altijd heel aandachtig naar de voorbeschouwing van de Hongerspelen. Misschien zeggen ze wel iets over de arena, zoals waarschijnlijk dit jaar het geval is. Je weet maar nooit. Ik schrijf altijd op wat ik te weten kom en probeer er de avond voor de Boete nog wat uit te halen. Als ik dan getrokken word, ben ik in ieder geval nog een beetje voorbereid. Als je dit al voorbereiding kunt noemen. Het is namelijk geen zwaardvechten of zo.

Terwijl ik door mijn notitieboekje blader hoor ik voetstappen op de overloop. Mijn slaapkamerdeur zwaait open en mijn broertje, Foster, staat in de deuropening.

'Ben je nou nog steeds in dat stomme boekje aan het kijken?'

Ik rol met mijn ogen en negeer hem. Ik wist niet dat familie zo van elkaar kon verschillen. Foster is op school de populaire jongen die alle meisjes leuk vinden, terwijl ik gewoon maximaal vier vrienden heb. Hij is zestien, maar gedraagt zich alsof hij al twintig is.

Hij loopt naar mijn bed en gaat aan het voeteinde zitten. 'Nog iets gevonden?' Ik kijk op vanuit mijn boekje. 'Is het niet iets voor een watje om nerveus te zijn?' zeg ik. 'Straks vinden de meisjes je nog laf.' Hij haalt zijn schouders op. 'Je kunt maar beter goed voorbereid zijn.' 'En je vindt mijn boekje stom?' antwoord ik. Ik schud mijn hoofd. 'Soms snap ik jou echt niet, man.' Foster grinnikt en trekt het boekje uit mijn handen.

'Een beetje aardig,' zegt hij. 'Hoe kan een Hoofdspelmaker nou aardig zijn?' Ik haal mijn schouders op. 'Geen idee.' Foster bijt op zijn lip. 'Misschien dat hij één van de tributen een beetje helpt in de arena,' zegt hij. 'Ook al zou dat niet heel eerlijk zijn.'

'Misschien geeft hij een heel zwakke tribuut wel een hele hoge score tijdens de training,' zeg ik. 'Voor meer sponsors.' 'Kan ook wel. We zullen wel zien.' Ik knik en pak het boekje terug. Ik berg het netjes op in een doos onder mijn bed.

'Dus,' zeg ik. 'Al een vriendin?' Foster slaat me hard op mijn arm. 'Au.' Hij lacht. 'Waarom zou ik een vriendin hebben?' Ik haal mijn schouders op. 'Ik weet niet, misschien omdat er de hele dag meisjes om je heen zwermen?' 'Die zijn allemaal niet leuk,' zegt hij.

'Helemaal geen?' Hij schudt zijn hoofd. 'Het zijn allemaal van die meelopers. Dat vind ik niet leuk.' Alsof ik dat geloof. Er is echt wel een meisje dat hij leuk vindt, maar dat durft hij gewoon niet toe te geven. Ik ben ook al mijn hele schoolloopbaan verliefd op Nina, een van de populairste meisjes uit mijn jaar.

En ik weet ook dat ik echt geen kans bij haar maak.

'Ik ga maar slapen,' zegt Foster. 'We moeten er natuurlijk wel goed uit zien voor morgen.' Hij knipoogt en wandelt rustig mijn kamer uit. Hij draait zich nog even om en zegt: 'Zo stom vind ik je notitieboekje nou ook weer niet, hoor.' En dan is hij weg.

* * *

 _District 5 jongen - Foster West (16)_

'Nee, Foster. Je gaat gewoon met ons mee naar de Boete.'

'Maar ik heb al afgesproken met Albert en Heller!' zeg ik. Mijn vader schudt zijn hoofd. 'Dan hebben zij een keertje pech,' zegt hij. Ik zie Isaac in mijn ooghoek zijn lachen inhouden. Ik draai me naar hem om. 'Wat is jouw probleem?' vraag ik boos. Hij kan het niet laten en schiet in de lach. 'Isaac, doe eens normaal.' Mijn moeder loopt de woonkamer in. 'Zijn we er allemaal klaar voor?' Isaac en ik knikken. Ik met een beetje tegenzin. 'Dan gaan we maar.'

We pakken allemaal onze jassen en lopen naar buiten. Het is niet zo heel druk, maar ik zie een paar meisjes die ik wel eens op school heb zien lopen.

'Hoi Foster,' zegt er een met lichtblond haar. Jules, heet ze volgens mij. Ik knik ze toe en als ze doorlopen hoor ik ze giechelen. Isaac rolt met zijn ogen. 'Zeker weten dar je geen vriendin hebt?' Ik negeer hem en ik zie dat mijn moeder hem waarschuwend aankijkt, wat mij een beetje voldoening geeft.

We komen aan bij het plein en Isaac en ik gaan ons registreren. Als ik bijna aan de beurt ben tikt Isaac me even aan. 'Succes, hè.' 'Jij ook.' En dan vraagt de vredesbewaker achter het gammele tafeltje me naar mijn naam. 'Foster West.' Hij wijst naar de zestienjarigen-sectie en zegt me dat ik daar naar toe moet gaan. Ik knik Isaac nog één keer toe en loop dan naar mijn groep.

'Waar was je?' vraagt Heller als ik daar aankom. Ze hebben me op staan wachten.

'Ik moest met mijn ouders en Isaac mee lopen,' antwoord ik. 'Sorry.' Heller haalt zijn schouders op en draait zich om naar het podium, waar Alia, de vrouw uit het Capitool, voor de microfoon is gaan staan.

'Welkom, allemaal! Fijne Hongerspelen, en mogen de kansen immer in je voordeel zijn!' Als ze dit zegt, deze zin die altijd de Hongerspelen inluidt, voel ik zenuwen opkomen in mijn buik. Wat als ik moet gaan? Wat als Isaac moet gaan? We hebben vaak ruzie, maar dat zou ik echt niet kunnen verwerken, denk ik.

'We gaan eerst een video kijken over hoe onze geliefde Spelen zijn ontstaan!' Alia draait zich om en kijkt naar het grote scherm dat voor het gemeetehuis hangt. We zien oorlog, dan vrede, dan weer oorlog en dan onze 'geliefde' Spelen.

'Oké, dan gaan we nu onze tributen uitkiezen!' zegt Alia als de video is afgelopen. 'Eerst de meisjes!' Ze loopt naar de grote schaal met papiertjes waarop meisjesnamen staan en pakt er één uit. Ik ben hierbij nooit zo zenuwachtig, omdat er eigenlijk niemand is die ik ken die getrokken kan worden.

'Katharine Griffin!' Nog nooit van gehoord.

Een niet al te groot meisje met donkerblond haar dat in een vlecht zit loopt naar het podium. Ik zie dat ze moeite moet doen om zichzelf in bedwang te houden; ze houdt haar vuisten strak langs haar lichaam en bijt op haar lip.

'Welkom, Katharine!' Alia schudt Katharine de hand. 'Dan gaan we nu maar een jongen kiezen!' Ze loopt naar de andere bak en pakt ook daar één papiertje. Zenuwen schieten door mijn lijf. Als de meisjes zoals Jules dat toch zouden zien...

'Foster West!'

En plotseling zijn alle zenuwen weg. Ik voel helemaal niks meer, eigenlijk. Ik moet naar de Hongerspelen. Waarschijnlijk ga ik dood.

Heller maakt me weer een beetje wakker als hij me een zacht duwtje geeft. Ik knik verdoofd naar hem en loop naar het podium. Alia helpt me het podium op en schudt ook mij de hand. 'Welkom, Foster! Zijn er vrijwilligers voor een van beiden tributen?' Totale stilte. Natuurlijk.

'Schud elkaar maar de hand!' Nog steeds verdoofd draai ik me om naar Katharine en we geven elkaar een hand. Dan worden we naar het gemeentehuis gebracht, om afscheid te nemen van onze familieleden.

* * *

 _District 5 meisje - Katharine Griffin (15)_

Ik moet een paar minuten wachten tot Dina en mijn ouders binnenkomen. Die paar minuten waren genoeg om in huilen uit te barsten.

'Ik wil nog niet dood,' fluister ik als ik Dina een knuffel geef. Ze knijpt me in mijn schouder en zegt: 'Je gaat ook niet dood, schat. Je kunt gewoon winnen en dat ga je ook doen.' Dan laat ze me los en geef ik mijn ouders een knuffel.

'Succes met jullie project,' zeg ik, een beetje sarcastisch. Ze laten me los en zorg dat ik ze aankijk. 'Kat, we houden van je,' zegt mijn moeder. 'Wat er ook gebeurt.' Ik knik. 'Wat moet ik doen om te winnen?' vraag ik wanhopig. 'Ik kan echt niet goed vechten.' Dina pakt me vast. 'Kat, ben je gisteravond alsnog weg gegaan?' Ik knik en ik voel mijn hoofd rood worden. 'Sorry.' 'Kat, ik heb er niks van gemerkt. Je kunt je verstoppen. Steel eten van de anderen en verstop je in bomen. Wie weet kom je zonder iemand te doden heel ver.'

Bij het woord doden loopt er een rilling door mijn hele lijf. Als ik wil winnen, moet ik wel iemand doden. Of ik moet het geluk hebben dat iedereen dood gaat door ziektes behalve ik.

'Doe je best, oké?' zegt Dina. 'Voor ons.' En dan moeten Dina en mijn ouders gaan en ben ik alleen in de kamer.

Ik ga mijn best doen. Ik ga echt proberen te winnen.

Maar dat doe ik vooral voor Dina.

* * *

 ** _Dat was het dan! Bedankt voor het lezen. District 6 gaat waarschijnlijk, net als deze Boete, weer wat langer dan een week duren want die had ik nog niet in het Engels. Dat wordt dus een helemaal nieuwe :)._**

 ** _Ik moet ook ophouden met alvast ideeën bedenken voor de Spelen zelf, want dat duurt nog wel even :(. Eerst maar eens de Boetes afkrijgen._**

 ** _-x- Finnick the Insurgent_**

 ** _Hier een lijst van de tributen van de 63ste Hongerspelen:_**

 ** _District 1 meisje - Maia Lavigne (16)  
District 1 jongen - Paris McClare (17)_**

 ** _District 2 meisje - Terra Mason (15)  
District 2 jongen - Charm Treasure (17)_**

 ** _District 3 meisje - Lanni Sim (14)  
District 3 jongen - Flash LaCroix (16)_**

 ** _District 4 meisje - Penelope Fisher (16)  
District 4 jongen - Kai Gonzales (17)_**

 ** _District 5 meisje - Katharine Griffin (15)  
District 5 jongen - Foster West (16)_**


	7. Sorry!

**_Hoi allemaal,_**

 ** _zo als jullie waarschijnlijk wel hebben gemerkt heb ik nu al meer dan een maand niks meer voor dit verhaal geschreven. Ik wil even vertellen dat ik dit helemaal niet meer ga doen. Dit komt omdat ik een nieuw idee heb dat: 1. Orgineler is, en 2. Niet al die Boetes heeft dus veel minder lang duurt en voor mij ook leuker is om te schrijven. Ik moet nog even kijken wanneer hiervan het eerste hoofdstuk online komt._**

 ** _Ook was het met school en andere activiteiten zoals excursies wel druk, dus dat hielp ook niet echt mee._**

 ** _Sorry hiervoor!_**

 ** _-x- Finnick the Insurgent_**


End file.
